A Chance of Meeting
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A pesky question leads to a bond between two that would likely never get along. No paring, a friendship bond. Read and review. Slight OOC, use of OC design choice of Halloween is mine.
1. A Pesky Question

Meeting by chance, is how all tales tend to go. Two unlikely people catch one another eye, forming a bond that others can't seem to understand. But the two give no care of what the others have to say. But how the bond plays after such time has passed, is when knowing if it'll break or not.

This tale may follow it, who knows?

Having a light frost grace the land with a quick blow from the northern winds, soft hues from the moon and street lamps only things giving the sparkle of diamonds glittering through the land.

Bare feet settle on the top of roofs when the wind calmed down. Looking over in case of any land has been missed. When seeing the person's job was done. Starting, to rashly leave for the next place, in need, of the, person's gift. Taking for a running start; off from the edge of top of the roofs. A wooden staff ready in the air, when the person's thin lips cracked open in a shout.

"Wind, let's go!"

The gale picked up, able the lifted the body into the air, weightless into the sky, nearing where lack of clouds were, and close to the full moon. Giving in much hast the bright sphere a quick sign of greetings, before leaving too.

Arriving with the skies still dark, filled the town in frost. Landing once again; with bare feet care on a familiar home. Mindless to what the effect could be, use the wooden-staff in the person's hands, to hang off, the side of the house with little care. To quietly be lower down, outside of the window of said house. Upon, finding, within in matter of seconds, inside the window, a young boy. Still up and doing some kind of crafts in the middle of the night.

The person lightly tapped on the window.

The boy inside, looked to the sound, gasping with a quick smile, glancing to the door the lead out of the bedroom and into the hall. Listen for any sounds from parents, when hearing nothing, let the other person in.

"It's good to see you Jack."

"You too bud." Jack said, giving a short hug to the boy and leaping over to the ledge of a nearby table. Finally getting a better look at what the boy was working on, to speak out. "What are you working on, Jamie?"

"My costume for Halloween, what else would it be, Jack? Mom's letting Sophie and I go pick out costumes this year, so we have to work with what we can. It's really as a letdown as is sounds, really." Jamie stated, going back to his work in the floor.

"Huh? What are you trying to aim for?" Jack asked, trying to keep his laughter from leaving as he spoke.

"On Halloween I'll tell."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"That's no fun."

"I am telling after what you did last year."

In a matter of fake drama, Jack gives a phony stab to the heart movement and in mock said. "How hurt I am from you saying that, Jamie. The plan was better in my head anyway, and far as I know, it was worth it."

Jamie just sticks his tongue at Jack to his joking matter.

"Don't you have to meet up with others for something?"

"Want to get rid of me that badly? One simple mouse ice-trap and now I am the foe?"

Jamie gave a sigh and moved all the crafts off the floor, far away from Jack, and fully looked the winter spirit.

"What do you think?"

Jack just frowned at the other.

But the silence didn't laugh before the two ended up laughing. Before, getting ahold of them from, awaking Jamie's parents.

"It was really a good trick!"

"Jack! Keep it down."

Yet, the laughter was taking a moment. And they soon did.

For, that is how the rest of the night went. The two bonding, just as they would always do when they get the chance. Seeing when it came to mortal things for Jamie or fable things for Jack, it was the normal route for them.

Finally in some time, it was taking its toll on Jamie that he needed to rest.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"How many other spirits are there?"

"Lots, why?"

"You think the Halloween on will come?"

Jack took a moment to think about it, remembering all the spirits he had met through the ages, making allies and distance greetings.

"I think so."

Jamie nodded, not fully taking of how Jack said his words through the tiredness that rake through the young boy's body. Before having Jack taking a chance to leave, still in thought of Jamie's question. Simple as it was, not much to put so much thought into it, but it was a bit bothering.

Such as, no one really has met the Halloween spirit. Saying the sprite kept to oneself. So well, not a name was given. Or knowing what the sprite looked like. Closest thing others might have gotten was to what Halloween was about and what it held.

Sensing the travailing pulls of the wind picking up broke him little from his train of thought. Already feeling, the slight ache from using his brain for too much.

"Wind, let's head for North's for now."

And with that, the gusting air took him off to where he wanted to go, after he took care of some other things that were in need of his season.

Later into the next three days, pass noon. The Yetis and elves moved about the workshop. Seeing, that Christmas; was rounding the corner, with everyone working overtime. North nowhere in sight, but least to check his study, for he might be adding some new touches to the latest toys he's been working on.

Jack entered through an open window, getting some of the elves and yetis. Getting a small head knock from one yeti named Phil, before going to look for North. Using the loud and somewhat off key Russian singing that was echoing from North's study.

No even knocking, walked right in, and almost getting hit by a combat solider riding a jetpack made of ice. Luckily able to duck in time to miss it and it flying out the room.

"Morning, Jack Frost! How are the cold seasons playing this time of the year?"

"Good. Met up with some of kids and one of them, asked me something I wasn't sure how to answer. I thought to come and ask you if you might know."

"What's the question?"

"Who's the spirit of Halloween? I know asking this might seem kind of pointless, but I just thought to ask is all."

"Halloween's sprite is not something to be around others. I have only met afar with this sprite. Shy one it is."

"What do you mean, It?"

"As I said, shy one, keeps to oneself. Scares children, but awards them for fighting back. What a strange one that spirit? Like you, Jack Frost, but you are mostly known for fun. Not scares."

Jack leaned against the wall nearing the window of the study, looking out. Before glancing back to North, finding that thinking really sucks, but asked the following.

"Is there a chance to find this spirit, North?"

"Why asked that, Jack Frost?"

"Just thought that maybe, I don't know, maybe that spirit is like me, thought . . ."

"Jack Frost, it is best, that if this spirit doesn't want to be around others. It's to best interest to leave at that."

"Yes I get that, but . . ."

Before Jack could finish, a yeti enter the study, knocking on the still open door, muttering in yetis that some work is need of North's insight. The jolly man answered back that he would be there in a moment, looking back to Jack.

"We speak another Jack, I am needed now."

"Yeah, okay. Later."

Jack watches North leave with the yeti, having to leave Jack in the study alone, in a hurry, again, with nothing, but his thoughts of the subject at hand. But with his eyes glancing around the study, there had to be something in those books, besides anything to do with Christmas.

After some time, Jack found a book, kind of a daily check book on the spirits worldwide. Upon opening it, finding some information about Halloween sprite and where it could be found.

Ripping the page out of the small scale map on it, dashing out the room, out to where the window he came from before, leading through it, having the wind take him where he wanted to go.

Not much as a surprise that the location to start would be a cemetery. An aging grave yard like this, would take someone forever too walked through, if not having the map. With that, Jack started through the stony land in search of that pesky question to be answered.

Passing some tombstones now and then, having barely understanding the chicken-scratch like words engraved into the slabs.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Jack yelled, enough to have some birds scattered from their resting places from the sudden noise.

The winter sprite gave a second shout. Having the echoes reach back to him, leaving Jack to think, he was alone. About to do so again, a crumble of stones falling to ground stopped him, on reflex grabbing for his wooden staff, and stuffing the paper into his pocket.

Turning to where the sound came from, nearing where a large monument rested. The door left an ajar. Being one not to run off from danger, went closer, using his staff to pry the door more open to look in, having the soft glow of the setting sun to enter.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

When he had stepped in far enough inside, the door slammed shut, having Jack locked inside the monument. In a panic started to batting his hands against it, ready to use his power to blast the door open, the a flicker of a match catch his ears, having him turned, seeing a sets of candles lighting the room.

The walls stood tall with shelves holding many coffins in place. There was a coffin in the center, set up as a table. With some clatter of candles laying there in the middle, plates as well, aged but clean, a chair pulled out for Jack, as he guessed.

"Strange thing having someone out of the blue coming visiting me, ever the reason, winter sprite, you'll share with I?"

Jack looked to the sound that was airy and hard to know what gender it was, where the other once empty chair was. Some kind black mist formed a human like shape, though Jack almost missed the bluntness tone from the other's voice.

"I . . . ah, don't really have anything to share, but more trying to find out something."

"And to what could that be?"

"You're the Halloween's spirit, right? Ever since a friend of mine asked about you, I couldn't drop it, and I have been told many times to have a clear head when doing my work. Or things happen." Jack stated, walking over to the coffin, taking a seat that was left out for him.

"Meaningless wasn't it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I am sure you have heard of others speaking of me, being interweave with the master of nightmares, Pitch Black, yes?"

"If they did, I wasn't listening then."

"Doing something like that could get you kill, yes?"

"If so, then you would have killed me already." Ending a small smirk to the other, who showed no sign of giving it back, not even in a mocking way?

"Oh, you're the winter wander, Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded before asking. "And your name would be?"

"Hollow Eve, if that's what you came for, you may go now." The other said, getting up from the seat, moving down to the side of the wall, about to walk through it like an apparition.

"Hey wait . . ."

Yet, the ghost was gone, just like that.

Leaving Jack alone, seem to be happening a lot right now. In a matter of respects blew out the candles, having the door open when they went out, like it was password to set him free. Before leaving, said without much care.

"I'll come again next time, Hollow. Bye!"


	2. Coming Back as Promise

"Hey, Hollow you home!?"

True to his words, Jack was back, much to the lack of joy Hollow had to what the winter sprite had. Though, the keeper of Halloween set the coffin table once more. Treats this time, seeing that Halloween was nearing, it was best to fine tune some magic deceits while at it.

"Yes, but you don't to shout it such as you did." Hollow said back, relaxing it seemed in the chair, as Jack took his.

"You excited for next week?"

"How could I not?" Bluntly asking back, seeing the lack of point to his question.

"Right, my bad, anyway . . . I was thinking that maybe I can join you. See what you do and all?"

"Whatever is a need for, young Frost?"

Jack just rolled his eyes to this, but answered anyway. "Just trying to be a good friend is all."

"I have heard over the times of mischiefs you have pulled on others. Snow larks don't go kindly with my work."

"I promise to keep on the tame side. Guardian's oath Hollow." Jack said, holding his hand over where his heart rested.

Hollow only ended giving a sigh, even asking, though it would be pointless with the winter sprite wanting to tag along, but still, the words came.

"Won't the other guardians be upset if you're not doing what is needed for the passing season?"

"Nope, I am in the clear."

"I see." Hollow started out with, before adding. "Very well, come by the day before Halloween, I need to get a good head start. And that I am having you come along."

"Great. I'll see you then." Jack answered with, grabbing some of the treats, walking over to the door, backwards, wanting to keep chatting with Hollow. "These treats are good by the way."

"Yes, beetle shells and cow spleen have that mouthwatering taste other candies don't normally have."

At Hollow words, Jack cough up some of the treats when hearing what was in them, missing on the light joking tone.

"Trick or treat young Frost?" Asking in more clear tone than before, having Jack laugh as he caught on.

"Okay that was great." Jack laugh out the most, before finishing with. "I'll see you next week."

"Goodbye."

In that time, the week was shrinking away, and all guardians had to report over back in the North's castle, a meeting was taking upon the five guardians, having the youngest member glancing to the old grandfather clock every so often. Seeing that need to leave was inching closer, but it felt forever.

Jack trying to play it off that it wasn't easy to tell. Though it seem Sandy might have been catching on, but luckily, made no signs of showing it.

With the right matter of speaking from what North had to say, it would seem Pitch was trying up to his old ways again. Best for all too quickly be ready.

"Wait, why now?" Jack finally asked.

North looked to Jack, that childish sparkle there in a lighting strike away.

"Why for that Halloween. Children happen to have most fears by then, of course. Though the fears are childish, it could feed his center if we're not careful." North stated.

Bunny soon adding in. "Let's not forget his little helper. A spirit that walks the fine line of good and evil, who knows when they'll snap, can't chance that."

"You mean the keeper of Halloween?"

"We can't be sure Jack, since none of us ever met this spirit, we can't let are guard down."

It was then the meeting was finally over. Jack taking the chance to take off, saying there some parts of Germany in need of a light coat, having wind floating him off before the others could say anything to him.

Slowly the winds in time when making to the cemetery in time, seeing Hollow waiting just outside the tomb, looking from what he could guessed a little peeved from the slight wait.

"Hard work for you, young Frost, with all that guardians, yes?"

"Sorry, I know I was cutting it close."

"Forgiven, we must go now, time is wasting."

"Right, lead the way."

Hollow nodded, taking the path east from them, looking to the left, counting each slab they passed. Once reaching a certain number, Hollow turned to Jack, holding a much more human-like hand to him.

"Please hold, the ride might be a bit bumpy for someone like you."

Not a second thought, grabbed on, having everything go black. Maybe the faint screams keeping Jack from losing sight of the world before him, finding himself, in another part of the world.

Hollow nowhere in sight, until hearing someone calling his name, looking around until finding the keeper of Halloween leaning and hiding by a tree. Ushering him quickly over to Hollow hid. Hurrying over, grazing where Hollow was looking at.

Some kids dressing up their yards and side streets, clothed in some kind of monsters or superheroes. Chatting happily to each other about who knows what.

"Just as you think, this is a simple thing for me. Seeing where I am needed. Yet, if something as this, I have no need. But that child, there in the window, has something a sprite like me needs to do." Hollow spoke, not even knowing if Jack was listen, soon pointing to the child.

"What would that be?"

"A good scare, I was sure you would recall, as you were the first to know it."

"Oh, so what then, Hollow?"

"Watch and learn."

With a gust coming from nowhere, Jack found that he was alone, still hiding behind the tree. But Hollow was nowhere in sight. Only, soon hearing a light scream of giggles, seeing the small girl that was sitting inside the house, now joined the others, dressed in a pageant devil costume.

Having the gust of wind to repeat and Hollow standing by Jack once more. Happy of a job well done, soon moving, down the road onto something else.

"What was that?"

"I small trick I have learned from my timing be here, young Frost. I am sure you have your own tricks?"

"A few and they come in handy."

"And I doubt you are willing to share them?"

"Not in this life time."

"Good to see we have something in common."

"But I want to know how you did that. Come on! Please!"

"Quiet, young Frost, you might scare the dead awake."

Jack stopped for a moment, pouted a bit; using his staff to catch up with Hollow, seeing to that he was floating on it.

"Real funny, huh, don't you?"

"As much as people who say I am the bipolar of the April's fool jester."

Jack gave a small laugh to that, seeing it was an easy try for a joke, despite failing badly.

From how that small part, they went on, finding children who seemed glum and cheer them up. Even if the winter bring had no idea how it happen. Now and then, Hollow would use the shadowy cloak to form something, out of thin air, and placing it near something, Hollow deemed important.

"Nice trick."

"A mere poke to what a circus magician could do." Hollow answered back, placing a round lantern up in the trees, having it glow brightly, letting some pumpkins popping out of nowhere, craved and lit.

"What? Like a quarter behind the ear?"

Hollow turned to face Jack, raising a hand behind his ear, pulling out a quarter. Only to squeeze it and have small forms of candy corn in its place.

Jack took the candy, snacking on it, enjoying the chewy taste of them.

"That trick was something a babe could do. But a fun one to say the least, and yes, even for someone like me, it is."

He nodded to it.

"I don't think I could ever see you work with Pitch."

"Why would you say that?"

"Umm, well you see, it was something with the others."

"I have never worked with him, young Frost, or in any form spoke with him. Maybe he bothering I, but that is it."

"I am not saying your bad. It was weird. That's all." Jack called out, when Hollow was starting to move on to another place to go.

Hollow's head must have shook, by how the hood moves, but hearing within the tones of the winter sprite, he meant no harm, as to others.

"People catch standing next to evil; only think they are as well. Pitiful way of thinking of whatever brain cells one mind might have left."

"I know that feeling. Well not the evil thing, but how others might judge."

"Yes, the spirit that was never believed in. Word spoke vastly of that. You must be very proud of it."

"I am. Even made; some close and good friends along the way, being years, now which think about it."

"Aren't they all?" Hollow asked, already knowing the answer, but soon said. "I am starting to understand why you're following me, young Frost."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but we are far from being friends. I hope you understand."

Jack frowned to this, but when looking into eyes that reminded him the pumpkins lit with candles. It was hard to say anything back to what he saw, was someone he used to be.

"Taking it in small steps?"

"Please do."


	3. What Others Know

"You know, something just came to me." Jack said out of the blue, hanging upside down from his staff, as Hollow was cleaning through a grave area in New Orleans after a few days after Halloween.

"And what is that?"

"Hollow Eve isn't your **name** is it?"

The keeper of Halloween stopped cleaning for a moment, turning to face the winter sprite, orange eyes locking in on his blue ones. Waiting for what he had to say, but spoke before he could.

"What makes you think that?"

"Hollow Eve is just another name for Halloween. It took me a moment that when I asked for your name, I wasn't clear on what your name goes, not as a spirit, but a being."

"I see that the higher seasons are teaching new sprites more than I thought." Hollow said to him, going back to cleaning.

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"Young Frost, take a moment and dwell on this."

"Okay?"

"Out of the all the time I have been a keeper of a holiday, whom would have I have time to give my name to, when they soon know what keepsake is that I carry. Scaring, them away, just as a foul smell, even though I did before they did."

"You really like to be hard on yourself."

"More of it is just being honesty. Seeing, that if, you were around, to look upon my transactions, you would understand, Frost."

"And I do, I just dealt with them, I guess different than you." Jack starting out with; having to sigh to calm him down, soon adding in a quick haste. "I want to know other spirits, not just the ones my team deem safe. Hearing that stupid question gave me a chance to. I . . ."

"You're making a much bigger problem than you let on, Frost." Hollow finally called out on him, turning to face to the white hair boy, done with cleaning and have nothing else to do, able to increase. "I think it would be best if you leave now, this little plan of yours is coming undone and clouding that mind of yours. Please go. If not, then I will."

"But . . ."

Before he could udder another word, Hollow had sunken below the ground, leaving him alone in the graveyard. With having his shoulders lower in defeat, took to the sky, maybe some flying would clear what his mind was up to.

Even as night was taking place, humans gone to rest, leaving the lone man of dream making go the work. In the short hours of flying, Jack stopped and greeted the Sandman.

"Sandy, how have you been lately?"

_Good, and you Jack?_

"Fine, though my chances of being friends with someone kind of went stale."

_The Custodian of Halloween, if I am right?_

"Ah, yeah, how did you know it was, umm, _him_?"

_The black cat that follows is never wrong._

"What black cat?"

Sandy took a moment to point out a black furred kit, sitting calmly in the tree lines in a park not far from them, watching the two. Jack had giving a shiver from how cold the eyes were, before looking back to Sandy.

"Is that Hollow's?"

Sandy gave a nod, small smile on his face, making some hither movements for the kitten to come closer.

_Hollow only ever makes when there is a need. I was wondering at first what was bothering you, until after Halloween you had this little fella following you. It's Hollow ways of being caution with others. Wanting no harm to come to others, even when few words spoken between the two._

"Did something like this happen to you?"

_I would say about eight-hundred years before you came along. Though I had a spider at the time, Hollow, as you call it, I believe was just starting to venture out to other countries, from where I do not know, and met me by chance. Even when Pitch was quiet for some time, no one could take chances of something of evil trace hanging in the air, having no choice that I would act out in defense. But Hollow, never raise a hand to me, thus I never bothered, but that spider was always near for a while and soon was gone._

"Was it a way that Hollow understood as to why you acted in such a way?"

Sandy took a moment to responded and soon nodded. Taking another chance to get the kitten come near them, still having it rest on the tree branch, with its tail swinging back and forth in a mocking matter.

_I would say if not for Pitch to have done his intolerant deeds, we all wouldn't have to distress the obscure holidays as we do now. And to what Pitch did those years back, it made the matter of forgiveness a little harder._

"I guess it would explain a little."

_Yet, you still seem puzzled about something, Jack?_

"Mostly when I started to become a guardian, North was giving me more information about being watcher of the children and told of whom I should be wary of; while I was staying with him to recover from the battle. I didn't think much of it. Until Jamie brought it of how little other spirits are seen by others."

Jack looked to the kitten, still there, not shaking when a sudden winter chill came in, signaling fall was ending and winter was starting. Those eyes though, seemed colder than the chill though. But still, Jack tried to get the kitten to come to him. Still nothing, not even a meow from it.

"Hollow is the person I could have become if I didn't have a new to deal with not being the right thing in others eyes. Distance and careful of others, never trying to prove what they know wrong. It's a title Hollow has no problem carrying. Something I know I couldn't ever do."

_There is one other thing though, Jack._

"What's that?"

_Hollow let you nearby, caution but close. A sign, that maybe the loneliness is finally getting to Hollow, but has no idea of what to do. A good enough reason why that little kitten follows you, what else could there be a reason for?_

When looking to where the kit was, it wasn't in the park trees anymore, but on the ledge of the roof side. Head cock to the side, trying to figure out what the two were doing. The new area for the kit made them both jump a bit, not knowing how fast these spells Hollow does work so well.

"Maybe I should start fresh then?"

_Whatever works for you, but aware of how others might think of this. North thinks of you like his son, and I believe Bunny still sore about the '68 snow storm._

Jack rolled his eyes before saying. "Of course he does, wouldn't be the same Bunny if he just up and forgave me for that." While walking over to the kit, bending down to stroke the fur, making no sound but look at Jack, with every move he made.

Only knowing that something within Jack's eyes made it wonder what he was thinking.


	4. Forgive and Restart

Showing anger of any kind is a low reach of one's being. Breaks one's mental intake of what's real and fiction. If something catches one off guard, tends not to go well, when having a life style that relays on staying the same.

"Jack Frost, Wielder of Winter's Season Toll, please could out. I need to speak with you." A dull tone out voice called out through the woods, which were to be found on edge away from town of Burgess.

"Hey Hollow, funny seeing you here. What brings you here?"

"I believe you know very well. My congregation, I would like it back." Hollow said, looking to where a lake was, but upon not finding the voice of which it came from.

"You mean your cat?" Jack questioned, landing on the ground with a dull thud, able for Hollow to look at right him, glad to know he wasn't going to hide in the tree lines forever.

"Yes, my cat. Return it."

"I don't have the kitten with me right now. Someone's holding onto for me."

Jack took notice of how Hollow's body sagged a bit, as if the information saddens the being, but the eyes told the anger was just about to ooze out. The moment he blinked, Hollow was up in front of him. Again, the sudden motion of it, made him jump.

"Frost, please tell me where you have place my cat. I don't have time for games."

Jack tried to keep from laughing, seeing that not too long ago, Bunny had asked him to do the same. Seeing, as he only ended up freezing some dyed pools, though it was out of boredom and he wanted to skate. Bunny didn't take to kindly of the answer to which was said before.

"I'll give back Trickery back after we talk."

"What in the world is trickery?" Hollow asked, watching as Jack moved over to the pond, tapping it with his staff, thickening the ice as he did.

Hollow had soon folded arms in waiting for Jack's reply.

"Huh, oh that's the name I gave the cat, seeing that it followed me wherever I went. Thought it was better than just calling it cat or kitty. She seems to like and it fits her for how hard it is to catch her."

"That is the point of the spell, Frost. To not be caught. And now you block my contact with it, making me has to come all the way here for what?"

"Well, you see . . . Hollow, we got off the wrong foot. Or I at least I did and I am sorry for bring up such things. Could we, maybe start over?"

"Return my congregation, Frost."

"Hollow please, give me one more chance."

"What for, Frost?"

"To be your friend or at least someone you can rely on. I know how it feels, something you're still dealing with. Let me help shoulder it."

Hollow only stared at him, no anger was shown anymore, but they remained blank. Hollow's hood shook as if having to rethink of everything that happen.

"We start fresh. Things in the past stay there?"

"Yes."

"You'll only bother me when I am not working?"

"I will do my best."

"Well it's better than nothing. Very, well, lead to where my congregation is; I have something I need to tend and control."

Jack had a huge shock of happiness on his face, to which Hollow didn't missed. Only having the lack choosing but of shaking its head again.

"Frost, would like to tag along?" Hollow asked, even though it felt force.

"I wouldn't want to intrude you. But, yes, thank you for the invite." Jack gleefully saying back, leading Hollow to where the cat was being taken care of.

"No thanks are needed. Really, don't." Hollow shot back, following far behind.

In the short bristle walk, they had reached a small area of homes. Jack taking the moment to jump onto one of the many roofs, having to wave Hollow to do the same, which soon had them both stand near each other once more.

"Be right back." Jack told Hollow, lean down to an open window, greeting who was there.

Hollow said nothing, just taking in of how the season of fall was slowly turning to winter. It was, as how other seasons do, as they waver from time to time through the years. Hearing soon of the given name Jack's calls out, having Hollow worry of coming near the window, sensing that of younglings' folk sentiments.

Giving, one deep calming breath, before nearing the window, before having eyes fall on a small young girl playing with the congregation that was batting the other's hands away. And a young boy, nearing an age of an adult was looking at the spirit.

Leaving, it to Jack to break the ice, of the light silence that played for moment in the room.

"Jamie, this is Hollow, Keeper of Halloween." Jack started out with, moving to Hollow, having the other come into the room more, soon, quickly adding. "Hollow, this is Jamie, my first believer."

Jamie finally had the chance to speak before Hollow could say hello.

"You're not as scary as I thought you would."

Jack could have sworn he saw the orange eyes light up, in what he thought were happiness.

"Sometimes, simple things can be the scariest. From, what I have been able to do. Though if I recall this Halloween, you; ran from a fake head falling from a tree, which had an axe in it, even though it was a piñata anyway."

"That was still pretty funny though."

Jamie looked to Jack. "You were there?"

"Duh, who do you think made it fall on you? Wasn't for Hollow, the trick would have been a waste."

Hollow sent a weak glare to the winter sprite.

"Gloating never did get anyone anywhere, young Frost."

Jamie laughs when Jack frowned at Hollow, who again only stated the truth. Upon, looking to the small blond girl, still playing with the cat, but, glance at Hollow in some kind of shock, praying a little for no scream to come.

"Hello, little princess; you having fun' playing with the little kitten?"

Sophie only giggled when being called princess, Hollow found it as a calm way of speaking with young ones like her, with less hassle of them fearing the keeper of Halloween. Hoping it didn't sound too babyish.

Sophie kept petting the kitten, but the little feline was starting to be displeased from this, hoping for no bowties or makeup, an inner anxiety most congregation get from children like Sophie. Soon through Sophie reached out to Hollow, wanting to join some playtime, but made no move to join.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I have work." Hollow looked to Jack to do something, again not wanting to child to cry of sadness.

Jack nodded in understanding, moving to Sophie, trying to get the cat away from her. Leaving Jamie and Hollow, somewhat alone, having the latter noticing that the young boy was looking at the spirit.

"Yes, young Jamie, is something the matter?" Hollow asked, not looking to the boy, catching him off guard.

"Oh, umm, sorry . . . you kind of look like someone that's all."

Hollow, in an empathetic notion that was far too easy to shrug off.

"It's a feeling that is hard for others to shake off. I am use to it, though the person you must be thinking is far different from me. So, don't fear me, alright?"

Jamie just nodded, though Hollow didn't miss that the small amount of fear would take a while to go away, it was an understanding. That's all to that.

Jack finally got the cat back, having to say goodbye to the children, seeing that Hollow hightailed out of there, the moment the cat was in hand. Able to catch up, having to use the wind, but they soon glided side by side.

"First ever being that close to children?"

"What gave that away?"

Jack made no reply back to that. At least it was a start in his case.

"That boy, Jamie back there?"

"What about him?"

"He cares for you very much. Not hard to miss when he saw come to see him."

"It's a good bond to have."

The rest of their walk was in silence. Coming, soon near Burgess's Cemetery, taking a small route through, looking, around of the many stone slabs. Hollow taking in of how Jack was acting of this little walk.

"This place never does suit many. You're not the first, Jack."

Jack just nodded, still hanging in strong, not knowing that something would slip.

"How did you become a keeper of a holiday?"

Hollow side glance to Jack through the hood, seeing he wasn't looking to other's way, meaning it was question he didn't want to ask, let alone get an answer.

"By choice as anyone else, when having what's left of oneself past fade, leaving a new one's future for the take. As the moon always does, for he works in the oddest ways, that divinity of our centers."

"That's one way of seeing it."

"Sadly even if one's life is far from over, or ended too soon, he finds some way to give us another chance. Best not to waste it, well that's what I learned from my years on this planet."

"Umm, which one was it for you?"

Hollow shrugged, but still found the words to speak. "I don't really know, I could have been in the middle, such as I still had so much to do, but my will wasn't strong enough to do it. But, I can't say for sure, seeing now, it work out for the better."

Jack had a smile to that, using his staff to hover in front of Hollow, having the other stop and hurdle back a step.

"Yes?"

"Want to have a race?"

"Bored of walking, Winter of Fun?"

Jack's smile only grew when hearing a small tune of teasing in those words.

"On the count of three, okay?"

"Very well, young Frost, have it your way. Three!" And Hollow was ahead of him.

"Hey!" Jack yelled through his laughter.


	5. Out Of One's Element

Spring had finally made its turn upon the land; meaning for Easter was here as well, along with the Bringer of Spring, whom happens to be the master of hiding.

Well, unless a certain sprite was always easy to find him, not as to how the children try and fail to do.

"Good morning Cottontail!" Jack shouted, spooking the giant rabbit out from his hided spot.

A low growl could be heard from a shrub not far from where Jack had call to, having the large rabbit of six feet over height his fellow guardian member.

"You trying to worsen this for me, you rotten little show pony?" Bunny asked, moving closer to Jack, many of his colorful eggs following his steps, some going elsewhere to hide, in hopes of children finding them.

Jack gave a good deep with laugh, only for that Rabbit hadn't have the time to rid some the paint from last minute work, looking much as a two year old youngling's painting.

"Sorry to bother you, just helping some of the spring fairies, then I'll be out of fur." Saying; as Jack side-step him, soon standing by him, looking, out through the park of kids of many ages, looking for eggs.

Bunny joins him in seeing of his work done well, in matters of even better than years in the past. But something caught him, in the distance.

"Odd."

"What?" Jack asked, looking to where Bunny was looking; only seeing it was Trickery, rolling around in a flowerbed, not be taken in of those around, but the two Caretakers.

"What is going on with the nightmares be doing out this far into the new season?"

"That's just Trickery, my new found pet."

"That then is, as your pet is part of the demons then."

"Trickery's a harmless little fluff ball. Like you; but smaller. And has no annoying traits." Jack smugly said, crossing his arms, praising the little kitten. Soon to ask the following question, in slight worry and wonder. "But did you know what Trickery was?"

"Once having to deal with Pitch for so long, you never really forget the feeling of what danger is. No matter how small it could be."

Jack gave a sigh to hear this, but not saying anything, less chance of saying something regretful. Thinking quickly to change the subject and for the better.

"North says anything about the grand get together for all dryads? Whatever those are?"

"That be us, Frostbite, all the spirits are to come to the event. Mostly to know what others are doing and such, being that its North turn to host, this is going to be hard for to handle."

"Why?" Jack asked, thou, had a feeling he knew the answer.

"My time where I have to say Christmas is better than Easter, but the moment it's over. So is the deal."

"You two have the weirdest hobbies together."

"As long, as the jester of April's Fools leaves me along. I'll no problems." Bunny started out with, before shuddering from the memory, soon telling what it was. "Aim's a chance I want no firecrackers in my drinks again."

Jack placed a hand over his mouth to hide his wide grin but it didn't go amiss with Bunny, who glared back, in a warning matter.

"Moon forever forbids if it does happen."

"Watch it you."

"I'm not the one you have to worry about. As if I would, ever think of such thing, to do that, to my best friend." Jack ended with rolling his eyes in a teasing matter.

Bunny only glared on, reaching slowly for one of his weapons, with Jack taking the silent hint, took off. Quickly, leaving in a fast pace for the other side of the world, far from the weapon irrational carrying rabbit.

Once in the open sky, Jack had mostly; having his wind friend gliding him, having the hours tick by from day to night, sightlessly through the air. Using; his staff for stunts, now as a surfboard, hanging ten, on the edge of it, had almost ran into something or someone.

"Tooth? You're early for teeth, huh?" Jack asked, once seeing who it was and able to get back to hovering.

"Jack good to see you and your teeth, white as snow I hope?"

"Yes, no need to check, but why you out during so early in the night?"

"Last minute rounds, some of the fairies are doing a head count of each tooth collected. Would love to keep chatting, but got to get moving, I will see you the event. Bye Jack, take good care of your teeth. Bye!"

In a flash, the Tooth Fairy was gone just like that, zooming through the sky. Jack hoping she wouldn't run into anything else along the way. But incase for Jack, missing that how the wind was carrying him, not noticing he floated into a giant web, breaking it on impact, landing on his back when he stopped rolling.

"I was trying to warn you. Head that far in the clouds, young Frost?"

"Hi Hollow." Jack answered back, slowly sitting up, dusting himself off, and looking at the mess made by him. Spouting out; a quick word to the other. "Sorry."

"No harm. Are you okay?"

"Fine, a little out of it from the crash, but okay." Jack answered back, finally getting back to his feet, seeing Hollow fix the web once more.

When done, Hollow looked to Jack, cocking its head to the side.

"Jack, come here please."

"Why?"

"You have a cut right here." Hollow, pointing the area by using its own covered face, as Jack moved closer, as seeing the other looking for something within the cloak.

"Umm, what are you looking for?"

Not answering his question, pulled out a small bag, opening it, pouring some kind of powder into the other hand that was open to catch the purple dust.

"Hold still please."

Jack did as he told, feeling the slightly itchy dust land and sting a bit on the cut, soon having the open cut, becoming nothing more; than a dull pinch.

"Do I even want to know what's in that powder?"

"Well with how you thought what my treats were made of . . ."

"I'll take that as a, ask at your own risk. Thanks anyway though."

"You're welcome, young Frost, now please excuse me, I have some other things to do."

"Mind if I come along?"

"If I say no, you'll come along anyway. Why bother with saying such a word."

"You must like having me around."

"Just; as North telling, himself that he will give up sweets for life, hardly the truth, young Frost."

"I'll take what I can. So, what do you need help on?"

"Some tombs fell over during the winter, care to help, putting them back in place?"

"Sure, they can't be that heavy." Jack said back, moving to the first he saw, luckily it was a small one, able to pick up on his own, with some others as well that follow.

Until; it was time to move even farther into the graveyard, seeing much larger ones.

"How do we do this?"

"You're on a team. I would think teamwork would make this easy?"

"Ha-ha, you're getting better at telling jokes."

"Still weak as you telling me I am funny, you must really lack a sense of humor?"

Jack just smiled, rolling his eyes, letting Hollow win this round for once, and getting back to work. But, it didn't take long for him to open his mouth once more; it had only been an hour or so.

"Have you heard North is holding an event?"

Hollow kept working, not listening, even moving a bit away.

"Hollow?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going?"

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, least want to make any repeats."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of my fellow screamers went alone, having no idea what to do or say, they lack backbone for being smaller sprites of our kind, and the last thing anyone wants is to be hated so quickly when first greeted."

"It's not like others would stoop that low."

"Oh, in the highest moon, no, but more for the facts there are many who bring goodness on many levels leaves others unsure what to say, when they are on that fine line, as they would say."

"Ah, okay, I kind of get now. Well, I can hang with them; I bet they'll like me."

"Don't fret if they shy away."

"Okay."

It wasn't long later; they were done, having the night fully taken the sky, meaning the event was in just hours away.

"I'll see you there." Jack said, before taking to the sky, waving when seeing Hollow did.

Later that night, North's workshop was hastening with all walks of life. Jack near the second floor, nearing the largest window there was in the ballroom had, enjoying the coolness to calm down his heated body from the lack of air the lower floor seem to have.

At least he was seeing all kinds of spirits he had met over his three-hundred year life and some new ones. Smaller levels of keepers, he had to guess, such like him in a way, enjoying others around them, many had taken the time to fill the room with music to liven the room and guest even more.

Catching eye of some fellow pranksters, but choose not to meet them, for the choice of wardrobe would just have them laughing at him for looking like an overgrown blue jay, thanks to clothes, the oh-so nice elves, giving less of choice, to wear.

Not a chance Jack was going to kill this party for, him, by doing that, maybe when others are too busy to notice.

"Jack Frost what are you doing up here, come join the rest of us, yes?"

"I don't think so, maybe later. Okay?"

"Too crowded for you?"

"Yeah, that's it."

North nodded, leaning next to Jack on the large armrest, glance from spirit to spirit. There were moments when he gives a good deep belly laugh of how some spirits acted around each other. Mainly right at this moment for North's amusement was Bunny having a spiteful conversation with the Ground Hog, whom sardonically return every chat back.

Jack caught on and thought too, it was pretty fun to watch. Luckily there were some Yetis to break it up, in case it got out of hand. If Bunny is in it, then it will, give it one more snarky remark from the Ground Hog, there's the fist.

"Ah, Хэллоуин made it. Good, thought shy one would skip again, nice to be out and about."

Jack beheld at North with a questioning gaze, before searching where his sudden change of topic came from.

"North, what's a K-khell-o-ouin?" Jack asked when finally giving up.

"Halloween is here. Over there." North stated, pointing where less being were around. He was about to add something else, only to see that side Jack once stood was empty.

Down on the bottom floor, stilling being loud and lively, some found enjoyment in quite chats, no needing making a scene.

"Ola, Halloween, how have you been?"

"Fine, very well in deed, thank you for asking, Azúcar." Hollow said, considering to the others at the table, nodding to each. "Stingy, you look as drunk as ever."

"Cheers to that."

"Angel you have been resting for some months, yes?"

He nodded, having a moment to just lie back in the chair, finally answering with words. "Oh how the day of tiny saints take out on being, is unbelievable."

"I am sure we could guess that."

The one named, Azúcar, waved to Hollow to look back at her, to say. "Thy petty lord is ill again, so he will not be here." Ending with an eye roll, of knowing it was pointless to speak of that being, but had to be done.

"I wouldn't think he ever would. Still aching from happening those years back, he'll be his bitter self soon enough. We do what we can until he returns."

"Hollow! Glad you made it!"

All but the said person from the table looked to the voice; Hollow just took a moment to take a slip from the drink that grabbed while finding the table, before fixing the hood back in place.

"Who is this Hollow you speak of, Mr. Frost?" The small skull girl asked, fixing her salsa dress.

"He means me, little Azúcar." Hollow finally said when Jack was close enough to the table, having the chance to ask. "You want to sit with us?"

"If that's okay with everyone else, I wouldn't want to break up anything you guys were doing."

"The white sprite that became a guardian of children, and wants to sit with us, I think I should stop drinking at this moment." The one named Stingy said, in an almost sober matter.

"It only is an hour later, until you're under the table anyway." The other, Angel answered back, in a faxable tone.

"True, better finish this before it gets warm."

Hollow choose not to listen, having Jack sit between Angel and Hollow being.

"A little early for dressing up, isn't young Frost?" Hollow asked in a questionable wording, finally getting a good look at what Jack was wearing.

The winter sprite just laughs it off before adding. "It wasn't my choice anyway; the elves made me do it."

"Unlikely, but I won't pry."

"What a strange name you were given. Hollow? Why give such a name, Jack?" Angel asked, finally glad the drunk went to go get some more drinks, mostly for himself, but the others as well.

"Wasn't me. I asked Hollow and just bluntly said. **Hollow Eve, now goes away, before I turn you into a toad**." Mocking at the end of how Hollow sounded on a flaw tale.

"I am laughing on the inside, young Frost, really. But I think you mixed up some words there." Hollow said, returning the joking tone back, when soon saying. "I never said toad. You must have heard wrong. I said I would turn you into a parlor trick of a rabbit."

"I don't think this world is ready for another Easter Bunny, I can barely handle the one we have now."

"I am glad we have an agreement somewhere, young Frost."

"Not a problem. How you guys hanging in as of late?" Jack then asks, wanting to know a little from the rest.

Angel didn't say but shrug.

"Working in a church for long days at a time, tend to take a toll on certain people. He's just tried right now." The young skull gal said with glee, then adding. "Just as much when handing out treats and blessing to those who have passed."

"You're the Soul of Saints and Day of the Dead spirits."

"Someone has been looking into their history." Hollow pointed out.

"As a guardian of children, it's my job to know what makes them tick, in case they choose to someday forget us."

"You have done more than Stingy, prankster to the end, may he end up under the table sooner than before." Angel stated, as seeing the said person coming back.

Stingy was about to speak, before having a nasty case of the hiccups for a moment, calming down enough to say. "You're needed with your team, blonder." Ending just enough to settle a loud roaring burp from coming, having it only sound like a mouse squeaking when done.

"Right, okay, Hollow I'll see you in a bit."

"Very well, young Frost, though don't make me wait forever."

"He's odd." The other three said once Jack was far away enough.

"You haven't guess of the people I have to sit with then. Far as they come as worst from just as the daily compost from cows." Hollow stated back at them, being ready to have some snack thrown at the keeper of Halloween, but they did so with laughter here and there.

Over on the other side of the ballroom, Jack met up with his team, wanting to get this small meeting over with, as seeing Jack was, wanting to keep his of the promise intact.

"Alright, show pony, what's with that?"

"What are you talking about, Kangaroo?"

"Speaking with the likes of them?"

"I am a guardian guys, I can take care of myself. No fighting, we're here for a good time."

"Jack I just think maybe you should stay nearby is all."

"Tooth, come on, don't be like this. They are not like him. Far, from what others say."

_Let it be. They came here for fun, not fight, as Jack said. Leave it alone._

"Thank you, Sandy for understanding."

While the rest were having their small banter, North watch through the room, being on his toes, for how lively but how edge everything seem to be, even before this.

"Okay, guys that's enough. We're equals, do different things, but work together fine. I can't believe I have to say it for you to understand." Jack said, having the words bring North back in joining the others.

"Friends, Jack is right, let's not bicker over this, for, the night is still young."

Jack eyed North, nodding his head to him, for backing up him, and with that left. Chatting along with other spirits he met along the way. Sneaking a glance to see April's Fool head to where Bunny was, a good sign something was about to happen.

Finally making it the table, having some of the others showing off some tricks, some simple, some mind binding.

"You guys getting for this year?"

"Ola, Jack, si, it's always best to do so. Would you like to try a new flavor of a sugar skull I have been working on?" Azúcar asked, holding up a bright green skull, eye sockets painted purple with matching outline for the teeth, around having a mask of a many colors filling in the rest.

"Umm, sure, thanks." Jack answered, while grabbing the skull that fit in the palm of his hand, looking to the other, who was waiting for him to try. To which he took a bite, swallowing before answering. "What a fast buzz it gives. It's good."

"Make of the purest sugar cane known to man. A master piece if I do say so myself."

"Glory hound, is what you really are." Stingy and Angel said at the same time, where the other just made a face at them.

Hollow just took another sip, minding oneself, not wanting to get in the middle the others childish banter.

"Children, they are." Hollow stated, quietly to oneself, knowing they wouldn't hear, but someone did.

Jack tried not laugh to that, sitting back down by Hollow, who was still eyeing the others. Finishing the rest of his treat, already knowing he was going to get an earful from Tooth later. Ready to just about to forget; the pesky moment from before.

"Things okay there, young Frost?"

"Yeah, nothing really, so you don't worry about it."

"The rest of the naiads seem to be more well manner from the last time."

"Oh, wait for it."

Just as if those words were the trigger, a small popper of fireworks had gone off. Mix in there, were mummers of confusion, a shouting match between a jokey April's Fool and an angry Bunny, whose fur was splashed in countless hues flatting his fur like an animal caught in the rain.

Many others though, were laughing at the display.

"That bloodily wanker better not has blown up the drinking stand." Stingy said, mostly to himself, running off to get whatever lived through the troubles.

"Bring more bread, for the sake you might make it through the night." Angel shouted back, but when getting no reply, had to go after.

"They're like brothers, also being close in their living bouts; they have learned to deal with each other well." Azúcar said, when seeing the lost look on Jack's face. "They're around the same age, as their myths."

"Ah, okay, it's just they are very different is all. One being a keeper of saints and the other being an old drunk, don't seem to make the best of friends."

"And yet, you bother to be around me." Hollow said in return of that simple fact.

Azúcar gave a tiny giggle when Jack gave a sheepish smile, feeling he was caught in some kind of act.

The night went on being that calm, Angel saying he was taking Stingy back to his resting place, who true to his words, drank himself under the table. Azúcar doing the same, shocking Jack when she hugged Hollow quickly, rushing off to catch up with the others, calling out a goodbye to Jack, giving one right back as they left.

"Heading home too?" Jack asked Hollow, who somehow finally finished the lone drink, it had all night.

"Not sure, you might follow and have me stay."

"Hey, you're getting good at this." Jack said in glee, wrapping Hollow in a side hug, which was only, pushed him back a bit.

"Small steps, young Frost."

Removing; his arm from Hollow's shoulder, still having the smile in place, and slowly getting up from his seat, leaving Hollow little choice but to do the same.

"Hey, let me show you around the workshop."

"Shouldn't you speak with Master North?"

"I will, come on."

As they left the ballroom, which had some others still there, giving farewells. The yetis and elves, cleaned up. Jack rushed up the stairs, Hollow slowly following, up the stairs and hallways, coming across near the study of North's.

"North, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it Jack?" North asked, before seeing the caretaker of Halloween. Soon giving, a soft smile, over to smaller spirit, before, saying. "Hello, little Хэллоуин, did you enjoy yourself? I did not see chatting with others."

Hollow nodded, having to give a bow to North. "It was a fine party. Loud, and lively when you host, as always. Thou some of guest . . ."

"It can't be help with them, they are very friendly and cannot control what they do, and next party will be even great though."

Jack smirk to this, even had to say. "Is your belly telling you that?"

"Jack Frost, you know my belly well! Now, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to show Hollow around the place . . ."

A sudden calling from crow was heard; its wings fluttering hard to zoom pasted everything to land on Hollow's shoulder. The bird again, giving a few more craws to Hollow.

"I am afraid, that will have to wait, and I must leave now."

Not waiting for a reply, misted away from the others sight, the crow taking off from where it came from.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, looking to larger than life man, questioning his name. "North, do you know?"

"Day was coming, not much one can do."


	6. Small Steps

As it comes to meeting people of all walks of life, there comes of time where, a simple meeting is for the best, less of a chance to scare off those, who want little of something they don't understand. Heartless as it sounds, some find it, the most content feeling there is. Wither is calls friendship or a modest hello; it works all on its own.

"Small steps, young Frost." A whisper called out through the night, before fading away.

May the next chance of meeting again, be as kind and worth, when not looked down by others eyes? But to say that to someone as Jack Frost would only be pointless to call out on.

"Hollow, are you here?"

"Yes, young Frost, what is that you want to bother with me now?"

Jack only gave a deep laugh to that, sitting down at the coffin table.

"Anything you want to do for once?"

The End.


End file.
